Orange and Red
by Ashakko
Summary: Gaara sees a familiar face while waiting for his siblings. (light GaaraLee)


This fic is from a challenge Ashvolt and I gave each other.   
Challenge rules were: In 1000 words, give or take fifty, write a fic about two characters. (In my case, Lee and Gaara.) No training, and no missions allowed, and no character other than these two may speak.   
Without further ado...

Orange and Red

By ChiByakko   
Edited by Ashvolt

The village known as Konoha was nestled in the plentiful forests of Fire-country. Why a country covered in vast green was known as a country of flame only became obvious as winds started to blow colder, days grew shorter, and once green leaves shivered on their branches turning gold, orange, and deep red. The country was ablaze in autumnal glory.

Under a fiery colored tree within the walls of Konoha itself, stood a boy, both out-of place, and yet perfectly fitting in the scenery around. His motionless state contrasted sharply with the dancing branches above him, but when one red-brown leaf fell atop his head, it blended so much with his hair and clothes, one would think he was a part of the tree. Maybe the few people who happened to pass failed to notice him, or maybe they were too fearful to show any attention. So he just stood waiting, until finally one boy stopped in his tracks at the sight of the sand-nin.

"Have you been standing here all day?" Lee joined him by the tree.

"I'm waiting." Was Gaara's curt reply.

"Oh." There was a pause as Lee planned his words.

"Um, I have to thank you, for helping me out. I might not have made it back otherwise." Lee smiled at him. "You were pretty impressive."

Gaara's eyes narrowed in a confused scowl. "It was my mission."

"But you still helped me."

"Last time, I tried to kill you."

Lee paused. He wasn't angry. He knew he should be, but Lee had trouble staying mad at anyone, and somehow he'd never blamed Gaara for what happened at the exam.

"But you didn't kill me."

Gaara studied the leaf-nin's eyes. Their expression was unfamiliar to him. There was no fear in them at all. There was no threat, no anger, no struggle. They were... honestly friendly. Gaara had no way to respond.

Sensing there wasn't much more to say, Lee pushed off the tree trunk, and began to walk away. Wistfully, he added, "I hope I get to fight with you again, on the same team. I bet we'd be unbeatable!"

The familiar feeling of sand curling around his legs sent chills up Lee's spine. He started to fall forward, but another wisp of sand twisted around his mid-section and held him upright long enough to regain his footing. They stood facing each other, until Gaara finally spoke.

"My siblings are late."

Lee heard the unspoken "I don't know how long I'll be waiting here, alone." And "wait with me." He smiled broadly, ready to help his new friend pass the time.

A leaf fell from the tree above them. It was the perfect chance to show Gaara his favorite training game, racing to catch every leaf that dropped before it hit the ground. He grinned, as if to say, 'watch this,' but just as he jumped up, a delicate monarch butterfly fluttered into his path. Its wings were like cellophane-thin stained glass, and it moved like one of the falling leaves had gained life and decided to fly on its own. Lee abandoned his earlier leaf-catching game, and gently cupped his hands around the butterfly's wings, protecting them as he landed back on the dirt.

Gaara stared at him. "What is that?"

Lee opened his hands very slowly, and the butterfly stayed in its place on his palm, wings slowly opening and closing, as if deciding whether to catch the breeze or rest a while.

"Have you ever caught a butterfly?" Lee questioned. "Or just held one?"

"No."

Lee brought his hand up toward the other boy, so gently that the butterfly didn't see reason to fly away. Gaara's eyes questioned, then focused attention on the tiny insect.

An almost invisible tendril of sand lifted its way up to Lee's arm, covering the top of the skin beneath the monarchs legs. It was subtle, but the butterfly felt the change, and lifted off into the wind.

Gaara, surprised, reacted quickly, his sand rising above the orange wings in a flash, and surrounding it, stopping its ascent.

The sand bubble lowered to Gaara's hand, the boy seeming passive, but with a restrained edge of excited anticipation. He dropped the sand from around the butterfly, allowing it to land on his hand. But when he did, the pair of wings resting there were not as crisp and erect as they had been before. The butterfly's wings were torn, one was broken. It would not fly again.

Lee took the broken butterfly, and set it on the ground. He felt sympathy for the broken insect, but also for Gaara.

While Gaara's face remained completely unchanged, a spark had disappeared.

"Everything breaks when I touch it."

"That's not true." Lee didn't even think before he said it. Once the words had escaped his mouth, he felt a strong need to prove it.

"I didn't break when you touched me." He paused. "At least not every time."

Gaara was unconvinced.

"When you stopped me from fighting Kimimaro... I didn't break then. You protected me. And this time too, you caught me and I didn't break."

"I broke you the first time."

"You did, but I'm okay now."

"You're okay."

Lee's smile broke over his face. "Yup, I'm okay. I healed, and I'm glad you caught me. I trust you."

Those words caused eyes to widen and a swirl of chills to pass over the other boy's small frame. He stood up without looking at Lee at all, as if he were about to leave, but instead, sat back down closer to Lee, face still completely impassive. Gaara set his hand on the ground beside him, his pinky finger just brushing Lee's. Somehow, Lee understood Gaara's way of communicating. He lifted his palm and placed it over the younger boy's hand.

"What do you do with a butterfly once you've caught it?"

"You can let it go..."

"Do you have to?"

Lee thought for a moment. "Butterflies need to fly, but if they're free, they can fly with you. They can fly for you."

"I don't want to loose my butterfly." Gaara's hand turned over, so their palms faced each other, and their fingers intertwined.

"I promise, you won't."


End file.
